Brotherhood Chapellar
The Brotherhood Chapellar The Brotherhood of the Chapel of Alonsus Faol is a military-order that adheres closely to the Holy Light. The Brotherhood Chapellar, while uniquely its own organization, consists of many members from the Argent Crusade, whether they take roots in the Order of the Silver Hand or from the Argent Dawn. As such, The Brotherhood Chapellar strictly follow the traditions and virtues of the Silver Hand. Unlike similar orders, the Brotherhood Chapellar is not focused on the reclamation of Capital City. It is under the firm belief of the Chapellar society that the Kingdom of Terenas Menethil II existed between heart and mind; and therewith, can never be destroyed. As a military-Order existing within the Argent Crusade, the Brotherhood Chapellar waits for the command of Tirion Fordring. Until then, they continuously protect the pilgrim roads leading into Darrowmere Forest as well as the realms of the Alliance. The Importance of Alonsus Chapel Alonsus Chapel, is named after Archbishop Alonsus Faol, and can be found in Stratholme, Lordaeron. Although the fires of Stratholme and the undead invasions of the Scourge decimated much of its surroundings, the Chapel itself remained unharmed due to the safe-keeping of an artifact known as “The Eternal Flame.” Nearly one decade before the Culling of Stratholme, Uther Lightbringer, Tirion Fordring, Turalyon, Gavinrad the Dire, and Saidan Dathrohan were inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand at the Chapel. With the founding of the Silver Hand, Azeroth’s first Paladins came into being. The church remains sacred to this day, and is very crucial to the Knights Chapellar. Guild Ranks 1st Rank - Initiate 2nd Rank - Squire 3rd Rank - Confanonier 4th Rank - Sergeant 5th Rank - Knight 6th Rank - Under-Marshal 7th Rank - Marshal 7h Rank - Turcopolier 8th Rank - Seneschal 9th Rank - Grandmaster Initiate 'Th'e Initiate is not considered to be a part of the Guild. This is the trial phase in which one shall perform seven trials in order to be inducted into the Knights Chapellar. *The initiate is to memorize all lore concerning the Knights of the Silver Hand, from point of birth to resounding under the Argent Crusade. *The Initiate must become familiar with all the tenets of the Holy Light. This includes the Light’s existence as an omnipotent entity and the Church of the Holy Light. The initiate must embody all of the teachings of the Church of the Holy Light. *The initiate is to be of lawful age. 18 years of age in-character. (No one below the age of 13 is permitted to join the Hand of Uther. *The initiate is to be of lawful-good will and must take his vows at induction. *The initiate is to join the Knights Chapellar on behalf of his own free-will, not by force. *The initiate must extinguish any relations with troublesome peoples/groups if in his ability. Squire To be a Squire is the most important phase for a member of the Knights Chapellar. It is here that one is molded into the proper image of a Knight and learns how to serve the Light fervently. Discipline and training envelopes the entire purpose of being a Squire. *The Squire must henceforth obey, unquestionably, his superiors. * The Squire will be chosen one Knight in which to serve. This Knight shall be his master. The Squire contains his own duties of servitude, which he must perform for his master. *The Squire is to, in no way, shape or form, use holy/magical healing abilities. Until the time his training is complete, he must heal only using the novice techniques of healing. *The Squire must abide by the laws of pacifism except for when undergoing novice combat training. *Henceforth, the Squire shall not curse, cheat, steal, lie, hold back the truth, harm an innocent in any manner, fornicate, or abuse drugs/alcohol. Category:Guilds